utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
*namirin
|gender = Female |other_illustrator = |official_illustrator = Nonomaru (ののまろ) |officialjapname = *なみりん |officialromajiname = *Namirin |aka = なみ (Nami) |age = 17 |birthday = 17|month = 7|&year = |ref = https://twitter.com/namirin_2525/status/489437056334983168 |status = Active |year = 2010-present |YTusername = LinkingLove1 |partner = AndoryuNii |NNDuserpageID = 12208616 |mylistID1 = 25602314 |nicommuID1 = co1378700}} *なみりん (*namirin), started under the name nami (なみ) until Febuary 2015, is a well recognized Japanese-American YouTube singer with her most popular cover, "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" on YouTube receiving over 2 million views. She is also known as *namirin on Nico Nico Douga, where she also received a respectable reputation, with her most popular cover, her English version of "crossing field" there hitting 262K views as of June 2014. She also uploaded some of her song covers Nico Nico Douga only. She is known for having a voice that is not only cute but also sweet, clear and pretty of the higher to mid-range, with a very fast and delicate vibrato. She mainly covers VOCALOID songs ranging in genre from ballads to pop to rock. Although she is bilingual, she mostly sings in Japanese, with an exception being her "crossing field" and her "Sarishinohara" . Of the latter, she wrote her own translyrics, however she stated, that it was her first time doing so. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of IDOLPro # Member of Renegade Tears (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Member of Melodic Radiance # Member of Zee Formation # Member of VII Chorus # (Released on October 26, 2014) # earnest.zero (Release on September 11, 2015) List of Covered Songs (When the First Love Ends) (2011.01.18) # "clock Lock Works" (2011.01.20) (Private) # "Mousou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) (2011.01.31) (Private) # "Tokyo to Rock City" (2011.02.06) (Private) # "I Miss You" (2011.02.20) (Private) # "Torinoko City feat. VII Chorus (2011.03.18) # "Sing My Love" (2011.04.11) (Private) # "Cat Food" feat. nami and Ami (2011.04.27) # "Yuuhi Zaka" (Sunset Hill) (2011.05.07) (Private) # "ReAct" feat. nami, Ayamari and Hakubai (2011.05.22) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki feat. Zee Formation (2011.07.16) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) (2011.07.23) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. nami and Hakubai (2011.07.31) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) (2011.08.15) # "Seikan Hikou" (2011.09.05) # "Connect" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica OP) (2011.09.25) (NND only) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) feat. ＊ageha, Aika, Carette, Cherri, Chiika, ehmz, Kago, K-chan, Kenta, Luna, Mara, Michi, Nami and Shuuki (2011.10.17) # "World is Mine" (2011.10.18) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Melodic Radiance (2011.10.20) # "World is Mine" -Rap ver.- feat. nami and AndoryuNii (2011.10.21) # "Kiramekirari" (2011.11.02) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon" (First Love's Picture Book) (2011.11.20) # "SPIRAL GAME" feat. ehmz, Hakubai, nami, Ayamari and Luki (2011.11.26) # "Countdown" (2011.12.20) # "World is Mine" -Remix ver.- (2011.12.29) # "Mr. Music" feat. nami, Emi, Raikyo, MINI, Takumi, Miyu and Uta (2012.01.24) # "Narisumashi Gengar" (2012.01.31) # "Sannen Time Keeper" (3 Years Time Keeper) (2012.03.02) # "Toumei Shoujo" (Transparent GIrl) (2012.03.13) # "Smiling" (23 singers collab) (2012.03.25) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.02) # "Ai Dee" (2012.06.11) # "Heartbreak Headlines" (2012.07.01) # "No Time Limit" (2012.08.08) # "Amatsukitsune" (2012.08.15) # "Daidai Genome" (Bitter-Orange Genome) (2012.09.08) # "crossing field" -English ver.- (Sword Art Online OP) (2012.10.06) (NND only) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Reehearsal) (2012.10.30) # "Sarishinohara" -English ver.- (2012.11.22) # "Shinkai City Underground" feat. Renegade Tears (2013.01.19) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Sanahara, nami, +*Mirin, Himeringo, Limit, Cocoyashi (2013.01.29) # "WAVE" (2013.03.09) (NND only) # "Painful World" feat. iciko, Umejiro, uuu, Uron, Kart, Kurokun, Sana, 38Ban, GEM, Nazo no Jinbutsu K, nami, Namukari, Panaman, Himeringo, Fasora, Horo Horo Chou, Ponge, Maamu, Masha, Migi ni Usetsu, Mes, Yuki Yucky, Rabipo (2013.04.02) # "Sakasa Syndrome" (Upside-Down Syndrome) (2013.04.03) (NND only) # "messiah" feat. Renegade Tears (2013.05.28) # "jewel" (2013.05.29) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.07.08) # "Kogitsune no Ran" (Turbulence of Foxes) (2013.07.21) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (2013.08.06) # "Viva Happy" (2013.10.16) # "Shuiro no Sunahama" (2013.11.14) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.01.11) # "Suki! Yuki! Maji Magic" (2014.02.12) # "Sakurairo Time Capsule" (2014.03.24) # "Progress" (2014.03.28) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) -Acoustic ver.- (2014.05.04) # "Koi no Hime Hime Pettanko" (2014.06.14) # "Mata Futari Koi wo Suru" (2014.08.02) # "Music Music" (2014.09.02) # "Blessing ~Shin Children's~" (~God Children's~) feat. Gib Jr, Orimono*Vaggina, tear, Miinuko, Tsukasashi, *namirin, Denpo, Nakanishi Rin, Switch, usrm, HaRuK@ and Yukimura. (2014.09.17) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou -another story-" (2014.09.27) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen -Meat Goodbye Arrange-" -English ver.- (2014.10.23) (NND only) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (2014.11.27) (NND only) # "FLOWER" (2015.02.09) # "Fubuki" (KanColle ED) (2015.02.21) (NND only) # "Heart la mode" feat. Shairu and *namirin (2015.03.14) (NND only) # "Egao ni Naru" feat. Nanahira and *namirin (2015.04.30) (NND only) # "Amaoto Noise" (The Noise of Rain) (2015.05.05) # "News 39" (2015.05.11) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) -English ver.- (2015.06.16) (NND only) # "Ijiwaru na Deai" (Mean Encounter) (2015.07.04) # "Elementario de Aimashou!" (Let's Meet at the Elementario) feat. Mameno, *namirin, Tsukino and Kiichigo (2015.07.26) # "M" (2015.08.22) # "Balalaika" (2015.12.10) # "Yashashi-sa no Riryu" (The Reason of Tenderness; Hyouka OP) (2016.01.01) # "Odoru Neko Iwaku" (What the Dancing Cat Says) (2016.01.25) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Hanamaru Pippi is Just a Good Girl; Osomatsu-san OP) feat. Rika, Matsushita, Yuikonnu, kalon., *namirin and Hiina (2016.02.28) # "Painter" ~own way edition~ feat. HaRuK@, Hachimitsu Honey, usrm, *namirin, Tsukasashi, Mirei, sakuya., Akatin, Otouto no Ane, Rio, Zero, Seori, Sonouchi Kimeru, TokoNokoα, Yumeko and Akuru (2016.04.29) # "Kanade" (Mapple; Isshuukan Friends. ED) (2016.05.13) # "Odore Orchestra" (Dance Orchestra) (2016.05.24) # "Liar Dance" (2016.05.29) # "Catch You Catch Me" (Cardcaptor Sakura OP) -Arrange ver.- (2016.06.23) # "OVER" (2016.07.19) # "Kirai, Kirai, Jigahidai!" (Hate It! Hate It! Huge Ego!) (2016.08.05) # "Yay! Yay! Yay!" feat. Hiina, Rika, *namirin, Otouto no Ane, and *nano (2016.08.21) # "SAKURA Skip" (NEW GAME! OP) feat. Kurousagi Uru, *namirin, Rika, and lino (2016.08.28) # "Chururira-Chururira-Daddadda!" (2016.10.04) # "Wakusei Loop" (Planet Loop) (2016.11.04) # "Mawaru Sora Usagi" (Spinning Sky Rabbit) (2016.11.18) # "Senpai." (2016.12.16) # "Bloom" (Girlish Number OP) feat. *namirin, Otouto no Ane, Rika, lino, and Kurousagi Uru (2016.12.27) # "Catch The Moment" (2017.04.02) }} Gallery |LinkingLove1.png|*namirin as previously seen in the "Otsukimi Recital" chorus by MuMuCo*Co |Nami_twitter.png|*namirin as seen on Twitter |Nami twitter bg.png|*namirin as seen on YouTube and her Twitter background |Nami Mousouzei.png|*namirin as seen in her cover of "Mousou Zei" |Namirin Pettanko.png|*namirin as seen in her cover of "Koi no Hime Hime Pettanko" |Namirin bithday2014.png|*namirin as seen on her twitter banner, a present picture for her birthday |Blessing Haruka Nami Tsukasashi.png|Left to right: HaRuK@, *namirin and Tsukasashi as seen in "Blessing ~Shin Children's~" |Namirin kokuhaku-rival-sengen.png|*namirin as seen in her cover of "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen -English acoustic-" |Namirin twitter-ava.jpeg|*namirin as seen on her twitter's avatar |Namirin B-MBWZ8CcAERh5J.png|*namirin as seen on twitter's avatar |namirin CKHu63QUAAA5AnZ.png|*namirin's twitter icon |namirin-earnestzero.png|*namirin as seen in KnickKnackRecord album "earnest.zero" }} Trivia * She is able to speak Japanese fluently but is still learning how to read and write kanji.*namirin's YouTube channel * She was born and is raised in Hawaii.Her Nico Nico Pedia article * She stated, that she likes Sakura, and even more Sakuramochi. Amusingly, according to the description, the mixer and encoder is also called Sakuramochi.The Nico Nico Douga upload of *namirin's "Sakurairo Time Capsule" External Links * Twitter Category:NND Female Utaite Category:Translyricists